


Dying World

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Death, Fire, Gen, Haiku, Wildfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I've been playing a lot of Ghost of Tsushima.  I live on the West Coast.  Everything is burning.
Collections: Anonymous





	Dying World

On a dying world  
Dark ash rains from the orange sky  
Death, death, all around.

Cry out, all cry out  
Please, please, before it’s too late  
Buried under ash.

All I want is green  
Green grass and blue skies again  
A sky clear of death.

Give us back our stars!  
Give us back our breath! Our peace!  
Give them back to us!

Somehow, we must live  
When hope is in short supply  
On a dying world.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a lot of Ghost of Tsushima. I live on the West Coast. Everything is burning.


End file.
